Recently, a television mobile phone and a mobile phone having a function for hearing music have become known. In case of using the television mobile phone or the function for hearing music in the mobile phone, there is a problem in which it is difficult to use an earphone or a microphone which is installed in a conventional mobile phone or it is impossible to use the earphone or the microphone which is installed in the conventional mobile phone.
More particularly, there is a problem in which it is difficult to hear voice or sounds such as when the arm is tired from the holding the mobile phone or when putting the earphone of mobile phone to the ear in case of hearing music. In addition, there is a problem in which it is difficult to hear and to speak when communicating with another mobile phone while watching a picture, using the earphone and the microphone which are installed in the mobile phone, in case of using the television mobile phone. Furthermore, disadvantage may occur in which an enlarged picture of ear is imaged on a screen when the earphone is thoughtlessly put to the ear because it is difficult to hear.
Under the circumstances, there is a problem in which convenience is bad inasmuch as it is necessary to carry out a complicated operation when the earphone and the cord connected to the earphone are taken out of and stored in the mobile phone, in case where the earphone having the cord is attached to the mobile phone.
In order to improve the convenience of dealing with the earphone and the cord, it is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Tokkai 2001-274886 to place about the neck strap device for mobile phone.
The neck strap device for mobile phone comprises a suspending string for suspending the mobile phone to the neck and an earphone cord for use in connecting the earphone and the microphone to the mobile phone through a plug. A middle section of the earphone cord that leads from the plug to the earphone and the microphone is held along the suspending string.
As a result, the deals of the earphone cord and the suspending string are simplified without obstacle, when suspending the mobile phone to the neck and using the earphone and the microphone in case of communicating with another mobile phone.
However, there is problem in which the earphone and the cord connected to the earphone are obstacles or the appearance is bad, inasmuch as the earphone and the cord connected to the earphone are not stored in the mobile phone when the earphone is not used, in the above-mentioned neck strap device for mobile phone. In addition, it is difficult to store in a pocket or a bag, inasmuch as the earphone and the cord connected to the earphone bulk in the pocket or the bag in case of the neck strap device for mobile phone is stored in the pocket or the bag.